The Killer and The Jedi Padwan
by rexsoka4
Summary: What happens when Ahsoka is a prisoner to a killer? Will she love or will she die? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Running, down halls, long winding corridors. That's when she is caught off guard and is stunned, she drops her lightsabers and then falls to the ground. Then she hears a wicked laugh. _Ahsoka woke with a start, she couldn't tell if it was just a bad dream or a nightmare, all she knew was she would have to be careful. She yawns and looks at her clock 9:00 a.m. She laughs as her stomach grumbles.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to grab some chow," she said and then got up and put her clothes on. She then grabbed her lightsabers and continued to the mess. On her way there she couldn't help but think about the dream she had. It made her grimace. She walked into the mess and grabbed a tray with some food and ate it down slowly. She wanted to enjoy this time while she could, with the war going on you didn't get many peaceful times like this. She smiled as looked down at her empty tray. Then her com beeped.

"What is it Master?"

"Ahsoka we have another mission get to the council chambers now."

"Right away Master," she sighed. They just got back the day before from a mission to her home planet Shili. _So much for relaxing. _ She walked down the temple corridors to the council chambers and entered to find her Master already there with Rex.

"New mission for you I have hrmm.." _Backwards talking midget. _she thought with a small smirk.

"Criminal in the Courscaunt underworlds has been killing Jedi," said Mace Windu, with his usual "can't touch this face".

"Masters do we have a description of this man?" I ask. Yoda looks down and I can tell he doesn't want to say what he has to.

"No, wears hood he does, making younglings afraid he is," Yoda sad gravely. She sighed, she didn't want the younglings to fear this man so she had to commit herself, if she didn't then more Jedi and younglings would die from this madman. _Focus Snips, _she heard her master's voice inside of her head.

"What does the cape look like," she asked.

"The same as any enemy, black with a hood." _That's descriptive, _she though rolling her eyes.

"We can handle this, right Snips?"

"Right Skyguy." They bowed to the Jedi Masters and walked out of the room. They walked in silence the entire time. They occasionally met a youngling who was on their way to the right of passage ceremony but that was about it. They turned outside an they were at the hanger bay. When they got there she saw Rex ready with at Larty. She smiled up at him and he returned that smile with a grin of his own. She saw her Master motioning to some clones.

"Ahsoka you will lead a squad of two men, you will take Rex and Fives." She nodded grateful that she had two experienced troopers with her. She motioned for them to hop onto a hover bike, then they were off.

"So master what level should I start at?"

"Try level 13 B, you might find something there." She smiled then spoke into her com

"Thanks," was the last thing she waid to her master before departing and starting to drive to the lower levels of Courscaunt. She kept watching the levels until she found the one she wanted, 13 B. She prepared herself mentally about what might come. _There is no fear,_ she told herself, even though something in her mind was screaming to just return to the temple. Of course as stubborn as she was she just continued the mission. They kept walking until they found a cantina where she saw Dengar. She tad her men to wait where they were and went over to him.

"What do you want Jedi?" he growled out at her.

"Just answers," she snapped back.

"Ask away."

"Do you know anything about murders that have been going on?"

"He will try to murder a youngling named Katooni next, he should be coming in about now to grab a drink, and here he is right on time," Ahsoka looked back to see a tall man with a cape. She didn't care about subtly now she just wanted to arrest that man.

"Freeze," she shouted. The man started to fire at her then she turned on her lightsabers to deflect the shots. All the clones saw was a blur of green and yellow. The mystery man shot a stun gun at her which she dodged with ease. He started running, he turned into a hotel and then they ran down the long winding corridors. Then she was blind sided by the mystery man and hit with a stun ray. She fell to the floor.

The mystery man pick her up and started to walk to his base. _To easy. _He thought. The Jedi were weak, they were also the ones who killed his parents. His name was John Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am hoping to have another chapter up by tomorrow. Sorry you had to wait so long! I just had so much schoolwork to do.

May the force be with you,

Rexsoka4


End file.
